A Final Fantasy Fanfic! Balthier And Friends!
by Fidya chan
Summary: anak smp biasa tiba tiba terhisap masuk kedalam dunia lain! apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?  R&R please! Rate T for the language
1. Seandainya Itu Semua Terjadi

A Final Fantasy XII Fanfic

Balthier And Friends

Chapter 1

Seandainya itu semua terjadi..

By: Fidya – Chan~

"Uahhhh! Capeknya main ps!" aku menggeliat sembari melirik kearah jam dinding

Jam menunjukan pukul 4.00 sore.. sudah 3 setengah jam aku main ps.. dan belum juga mandi sore..

"Ahh… gawat! Kalo nggak mandi bisa diserobot nanda nih!" aku berlari mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi

Tepat sebelum nanda masuk, aku sudah menerobos nya..

"Weeekkk!" aku menjulurkan lidah sembari mengunci pintu kamar mandi

"Graooo! Woy! Antri donk!" nanda ngedumel sambil gedor gedor pintu

Aku mandi nggak lama.. paling 10 menit langsung beres.. penghematan air gitu lohh!

Selesai mandi aku pun masuk kamarku dan mengganti baju

Ku ambil hp ku dan memasang headset di kupingku

Ku putar lagu 'kokoro kiseki' nya Rin dan Len Kagamine

"Hoammm… ngantuk" aku menguap lebar

Aku berbaring di ranjang empuk ku

Setelah itu.. aku jadi kepikiran sama teman teman di ff xii

"Hmm.. seandainya mereka ada disini…." Aku menerawang langit langit kamarku

"aku bosan dengan kehidupanku saat ini…" aku lagi lagi menghayal..

Aku mulai berandai andai jalan jalan bersama mereka…

"Aku pengen ketemu mereka.." aku meneriakan itu didalam hati sembari memejamkan mata

"Keinginanmu akan segera terkabul…" sebuah suara berasal dari hp ku

"Apa?" aku heran, kulirik monitor hp ku

Tanpa kusadari lagu di hp ku berubah dengan cepat

Yang tadinya 'Kokoro_Kiseki' nya Rin Dan Len, Tiba tiba berubah menjadi 'Love is war' nya Hatsune Miku, kemudian menjadi 'Meltdown' nya Rin Kagamine, kemudian berubah menjadi 'Don't say lazy' nya K-On!

Suaranya jadi aneh… mirip robot.. kepalaku menjadi pusing setelah cahaya putih keluar dari hp ku

"ARRRGGHHHHH!" Aku berteriak kencang setelah kamarku menjadi putih seluruhnya

Tiba tiba semuanya menjadi blank…

Blackout…

"Apakah aku… mati?"

_Bersambung.._


	2. Pagi Yang Aneh

A Final Fantasy XII Fanfic

Balthier And Friends

Chapter 2

Pagi yang aneh

By: Fidya – Chan~

Cip.. cip.. cipp..

Suara burung terdengar di jendela kamarku..

Cahaya menerobos masuk ke kamarku yang kecil

"uhhh…. Kepalaku pusing" aku mengangkat kepalaku yang berat.

Jam menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi

Aneh sekali, padahal tadi baru aja sore.. kok udah pagi

"sudah pagi? Nggak salah nih?" aku mengucek ngucek mataku dan dengan melotot melihat kearah jam dinding ku

"GAHH! UDAH PAGI! NANTI TERLAMBATT!" aku berteriak dan dengan panik mengambil handuk di bangku belajar ku

_Brakkk_.. ku banting pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya..

_Cebar.. Cebur…_

_Kucar Kucur.._

_Brakk!_

Lagi lagi kubanting pintu dan keluar dari kamar mandi

Aku berlari setengah ngebut kearah lemari baju ku

Aku mengacak ngacak lemariku

Dimana bajuku!

"Argghh! Mana sih baju gue!" aku marah marah entah dialamatkan kepada siapa

Ahirnya aku menemukan sepasang baju seifuku warna biru yang manis..

Tertulis di kanan baju itu "Hirumo Junior High School"

Aku terbelalak setengah mati melihat logo smp itu

Gile aje! Boro boro gue sekolah hiru.. apa tuh tau.. orang gue aje sekolah di SMPN 1 Legok

"Woy! Dimana baju Smp Legok Gue!" aku masih kelimpungan

"Fidya-San! Berangkat sekolah yukk!"

Terdengar suara teman temanku memanggilku

"Mati gue!" aku berlari mengintip ke jendela

Disana ada Icha-Chan dan Adit-Kun!

Mereka juga memakai baju seifuku itu!

Ahh! Aku pusing!

Terpaksa ku pakai baju seifuku itu

Kuambil tas sekolahku yang juga aneh bentuknya

"Kok… kotak sih.. mana kecil lagi..?" aku heran melihat tas ku itu

"Ah pokokya CABUT!" aku mengambil tas jinjing itu dan berlari keluar rumah

"Ohayo! Fidya-San!" Icha menyapaku

"Eh.. O.. O.. Ohayo" aku tersenyum kikuk

Aneh..

Boro boro icha ngucapin 'selamat pagi' pake bahasa jepang!, orang bahasa jepang aja dia nggak bisa!

"Lho? Kenapa fidya-san? Kamu sakit ya?" Adit menanyakan keadaanku

"Eh.. eng.. enggak kok.." aku Cuma bisa tersenyum pasrah..

"Yukk! Kita berangkat!" Icha menggandengku

"Eh.. a.. ayukk.." aku mengikuti langkah Icha..

"_Kali ini.. sekolahnya nggak pindah kan?"_ aku masih bingung

Ditengah perjalanan kami bersenda gurau dengan riang.. tiba tiba icha membuka topik tentang sesuatu yang kukenal tapi TIDAK pernah kudengar di mulut anak anak ini

"Eh! Senpai! Aku udah level 20 donk!" icha ber sorak sorak girang

"hah? Apaan? Game apaan?" aku dengan santai menanyakan hal itu pada icha

"Ih! Senpai jahat! Itu tuh Final Fantasy XII!" icha cembetut

"HAHH! APAAA! NGGAK MUNGKIN! DUNIA UDAH KIAMAT! OH MAY GAD! #$%%!^*#&%^*(#$" aku komat kamit nggak jelas

"Ihh! Jijay" adit misuh misuh dari ku

"Ih senpai najes!" icha makin cembetut

"Aku suka banget sama balthier~~ soalnya ganteng benerrrrr" icha ngedip ngedip mata kayak orang kelilipan truk gandeng

"Ih.. icha.. jadi aku nggak ganteng lagi nih…" sekarang giliran adit yang cembetut

"Enggak donk… kamu tetep yang terganteng" mereka colek colekan sok mesra.. ihh jadi pengen kentut

Aku yang masih nggak percaya dengan ini semua langsung mendadak edan

"Balthier~ tolong aku!" dengan nada yang dibuat se 'najes' mungkin aku meneriakan nama nya

"Ih senpai udah gila!" icha lari menjauh dariku, takut ketularan gila

"hooh! Udah gila kali ya?" adit ikut ikutan lari ke gerbang sekolah

"Hoiii! Kalian! Tungguu!" aku mengejar mereka berdua

Aku semakin heran.. apa yang sedang terjadi?

_Bersambung.._


	3. Kelulusan?

A Final Fantasy XII Fanfic

Balthier And Friends

Kelulusan?

Chapter 3

By: Fidya – Chan~

"Hosh hosh hosh" aku mengap mengap kayak ikan koi

Aku sampe disekolah dengan bermandikan keringat.. Rambutku yang pendek dan bergelombang.. berubah menjadi brokoli.. Icha dan Adit sudah ngacir ke kelas masing masing..

"Sial! Awas yah tuh bocah" aku menggepalkan tanganku ke udara

Aku duduk di bangku deket kelasku.. capek bener! Tenagaku terkuras habis untuk mengejar mereka..

"Ohayo! Senpai!" seseorang menyapaku.

"O.. O.. Oha.. OhayooOOOoo" aku nyaris pengen mati gara gara kehabisan napas

"senpai kenapa?" anak itu berdiri mendekat kearahku

Kulirik wajahnya.. sepertinya aku kenal wajahnya

"ka.. kamu.. dian sastro ya?" aku menunjuk ke arahnya sembari mengap mengap masih kehabisan napas

"dian sastro? Bukan! aku phy-phy!" ternyata anak itu namanya phy-phy.. phy-phy adalah seorang author yang baik hati dan mau me review cerita saya yang sebelumnya

"Ohh tabung oksigen? Eh salah phy-phy" aku masih kejang kejang

"Senpai nggak papa?" phy-phy duduk disebelahku..

"Ng.. Nggak papa.." aku masih break dance kejang kejang

"Ohh.. ya udah.. aku ke kelasku dulu ya senpai! Dahhh" phy-phy melambaika tangannya sambil berlalu

_Teng tong teng tong tong tong tong teng tong_

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai

Aku ngesot masuk ke kelasku..

Brakk

"Aduhh.. sakit.. Benjol nih!" aku meringgis setelah menabrak seseorang

"Kamu nggak apa apa?" seseorang mendekat menghampiriku

Kulihat samara samar wajah balthier ada didepanku dengan ekspresi khawatir

"balthier~ pangeranku… tolong kasih aku napas buatan~" aku dengan mulut yang ada iler nya menatap wajahnya

"Heh? Siapa? Balthier itu siapa? Pacar kamu? Ayo bangun! Jangan ngesot dilantai! Kan kotor!" dengan nada yang marah tetapi khawatir dia memandangku dengan tatapan lembut

Samar samar wajah balthier menghilang dan diganti jadi wajah pak botak guru gue!

Najes! Tuh pak botak ganggu gue aje!

aku pun kembali ke bangku ku dengan muka luglai..

"sialan tuh pak botak!" umpatku dalam hati

"yak! Anak anak! Selamat atas kelulusan kalian! Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi ninja!

HOREEEE! Anak anak bersorak sorak

"Hah! Yang bener aje! Baru juga gue masuk sekolah! Udah lulus aja! Kapan ujiannya hah?"

"baju kalian akan dikirim besok pagi ke rumah kalian masing masing" pak botak itu pergi sembari memasang senyum manis ke arahku

"amit amit.." aku mengelus ngelus dada

"Apa yang terjadi sih? Sebenarnya?"

_Bersambung_


	4. Kekuatan Super?

A Final Fantasy XII Fanfic

Balthier And Friends

Chapter 4

Kekuatan Super?

By: Fidya – Chan~

Aku masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarku.. mereka ber sorak sorak riang.. nggak ada seorang pun yang aku kenal! Sumpah! Aku jadi pusing…. benar benar aneh

_Teng tong teng tong tong tong tong teng tong_

Bel Pulang pun berbunyi.. tapi masih banyak anak anak yang lagi ngobrol di kelas

Aku nggak sengaja nguping pembicaraan anak anak cewe yang lipstick nya menor menor kayak orang abis digampar bolak balik

Siapa sih namannya? Tati? Ati? Roti? Aku bener bener nggak kenal mereka

"Eh eh! Nanti baju aku kayak apa ya?" gumam anak pertama

"Hahh. Kalo aku maunya baju lady queen!" sorak anak kedua

"Kalian ini.. kalo aku maunya baju lady Diana" anak ketiga berkata lembut

"Cih! Kampungan.. gue donk! Lady Ashe!" anak keempat berteriak dengan sombong diikuti dengan "Woo" nya anak anak lain

" Elu Ini! Gue donk! Mau jadi Lady GaGa!"Anak kelima bangga bersorak sorak

"Hiyy ledi gaga.. ogah dah.." aku misuh misuh

"Halah halah! Gue nih! Mau jadi kayak sintha jojo! keong racun boo!" anak ke enam memutar kaset "keong racun" dan berjoget ria

"LEGOK DIGOYANG! TARIK MANG!" anak itu ngebor ala dewi bersisik versi kebanyakan makan

Kelas pun jadi riweh kayak orang dangdutan.. ampunnn! Aku memilih keluar kelas

Daripada dilempar bangku nanti! Kan berabe..

"Senpaiii! Sini!" Icha melambai lambaikan tangan padaku

Aku keluar dari kelasku.. kulihat dibawah ada icha dan adit menunggu

aku menghampiri mereka berdua, tampak wajah mereka benar benar sumingrah seperti orang habis ketiban cinta, cengar cengir nggak jelas

"Oii! Kalian cengar cengir aja! Nanti gigi kering lho!" aku sesumbar

"Hehehehehe! Senpai! Ada pasar malem lho! Didepan sekolah kita!" icha ngomong sampe muncrat muncrat nggak keruan

"Hooo.." aku menatap keluar gerbang sekolah, tampak sebuah pasar malam didepan mataku, meriah sekali

"Nah ayo kita kesana!" icha menarik tanganku menuju pasar malam

Aku sampai di pasar malam.. banyak yang jualan beraneka ragam jenis makanan dan pernak pernik.. aku pun melihat sepasang nekomimi* yang lucu dan sayap kelelawar yang imut..

*kuping kucing

"Gyaaa~ kawaiii~" aku menghampiri stan itu tapi sebelum aku meraih kuping kelinci itu, icha sudah menarik ku menuju stan game

"senpaii! Tolong aku donk! Aku mau boneka panda itu~ adit nggak kuat mukul hammernya, jadinnya nggak menang deh!" icha merengek rengek, tampak adit terkapar nggak berdaya..

Aku pun mengambil hammer itu, seketika didepanku seperti ada bayang bayang ashe yang lagi ngedeketin balthier, spontan emosiku naik

"Gahh! Keong Racun! Graoooooo!" aku memukul pukulan besi dan naik sampe pooll

"Selamat! Anda menang! Silahkan ambil hadiahnya!" abang abang itu ngasih aku boneka panda

"Eh, iya.. makasih bang" aku mengambil boneka itu dan memberikannya pada icha

"Kyaaa! Lucunyaaa" icha memeluk boneka itu dan melet melet kearah adit yang masih terkapar

Aku masih bingung? Kekuatan… super apa ini?

"Senpaii!" icha menarik narik bajuku

"Apalagi? Aku mau pulang nih!" aku mulai capek meladeni icha

"ayo kita kesono senpai!" aku diseret oleh icha ke stan game yang lain

Aku pun diajak lagi buat memanah apel diatas kepala orang, kalo nggak meleset bakal dapet emas dua karung

Aku pun mengambil ancang ancang dan…

Jjlebbbbb…

Anak panahnya tepat berada diatas kepala abang abang itu

Dua karung emas didapat..

"Eneng! Kalo mau dapet 4 karung emas, eneng haru nembak balon itu, nanti kalo berhasil dikasih dua karung lagi, tapi kalo gagal dua karung emas itu kembaliin ke saya" abang abang itu menawarkan dengan manis *hoeeekk*

"Wahh! Banjir duit nihh!" pikirku dalam hati

Aku mengambil shotgun dan ku keker balon itu dan..

Dorrr

Tepat Sasaran!

Empat karung emas ditangan

"Yayy! Hujan uang!" aku berlonjak lonjak kegirangan

Abang nya nangis nangis, katanya dia rugi *mampuss*

Dan aku masih bingung… kekuatan super apa ini?

_Bersambung_


	5. Blackhole?

A Final Fantasy XII Fanfic

Balthier And Friends

Chapter 5

Blackhole?  
By: Fidya – Chan~

Aku berpisah dengan dua orang temanku itu, dan segera pulang ke rumah. Waktu menunjukan pukul 9.00 pagi (soalnya tanpa banyak basa basi pak guru botak memulangkan anak anaknya). Di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Phy-Phy (Cornell Deacon) tampak anak itu sudah memakai baju yang diberikan oleh pak botak.. hei! Itu kan baju Larsa! Anak itu tampak cute memakai baju itu, dia sedang memegang bungkusan kotak di tangannya..

"Oii! Senpai! Phy-Phy melambai lambaikan tangannya, kubalas lambaiannya dan segera menuju ke arahnya.

"Senpai! Bagus nggak?" phy phy muter muter memamerkan baju barunya

"Hmm bagusss baget!" aku mengacungkan jempol

"O iya! Senpai! Nih! Ada titipan dari pak wawan juanda (Pak Botak)" phy phy menyodorkan bungkusan nya kepadaku

"Hooo.." aku mangap

"Aku pergi dulu ya senpai!" phy phy melambaikan tangannya dan pergi

"Hmm.. isinya apa ya?" aku berjalan pulang sembari memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam bungkusan ini?

Sampai dirumah

"Nyahahahaha! Ternyata isinya baju" aku tertawa kegirangan..

Bajunya seperti poto profil fb aku…

Hmmmm…. Jadi aneh… tapi bodo ahh

Aku menjajal bajuku, ternyata bagus..!

"Maen ps ahhhh…." Aku ngacir ke tempat ps ku berada

Pas udah disetel, tiba tiba stik ps ku gerak gerak sendiri tuh..

Aku mengkeret di pojokan karena ketakutan

Aku udah komat kamittt aja tuh dipojokan komat kamit nggak jelas..

Tiba tiba di monitor tipi ada tulisan

WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU HEROES!

"apaan nih?"

Aku bingung sambil ngedeketin tipi ke kamera

Tiba tiba aku kesedot sama tipi menuju blackhole

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Apakah aku mati?

Bersambung…


	6. Ini Bhujerba?

A Final Fantasy XII Fanfic

Balthier And Friends

Chapter 5

Blackhole?  
By: Fidya – Chan~

* * *

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" aku jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter *busett!*

Brukk! "Adaww!" aku jatuh dengan badan utuh.. hehehe

"Umhh… dimana ini?" aku celingak celinguk

Kulihat ada beberapa bhujerban, parijanah dan… MOOGLE! Huaaa! Mereka uchul banget *uchul dalam bahasa lain artinya lucu*

Aku bangun dan berdiri sambil cengo nggak jelas..

"Ini.. Bhujerba?" aku cengo mematung

"Iya.. ini bhujerba.. nona tidak mengenalinya" suara itu .. sepertinya aku mengenalinya

Aku nengok ke arah orang itu

"Waaaaa! Kamuuu!" aku mangap

"KAMU ANJASMARA KAN!" aku teriak begitu melihat mukanya

"Bu… bukan… namaku balthier" orang itu kayaknya speechless ngeliat aku teriak anjasmara

"ngomong ngomong ada urusan apa kamu kemari?"

"_aduh! Kan nggak mungkin aku kasih tau semuanya.. bisa gawat neh!"_

"emm.. aku.. aku.. ada sedikit urusan di lhusu mine.. iya.. lhusu mines" aku tergagap gagap

"wah! Kebetulan sekali.. aku dan teman temanku juga ingin kesana.. kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut dengan kami.." sambil senyum senyum

"Ehem.. maafkan sikapku yg tadi ya ternyata.. kau manis juga ya. Nona." Balthier mencoba merayuku

"_Huh! Dasar genit! Perayu gombal" _ungkapku dalam hati seraya menutupi mukaku yang merah ini

"Paman! Dicariin kemana mana nggak taunya disini!" seorang anak yang banyak plesternya menghapiri balthier dengan galaknya.. sepertinya aku kenal dia

"eh! Fumi-Chan!" balthier ketakutan..

"Hump!" nampaknya anak itu sudah mulai kesal

"ampun nenek sihir maksudku.." omongan balthier terputus karena fumi sudah menjadi "Besrek Mode"

"APAAA!" Fumi mulai mengeluarkan taring dan cakar *hahaha lebeh dah!*

"Maksudku nenek gombel.. eh"

Tanpa BA BI BU lagi balthier sudah terkapar dengan benjolan di kepalanya

"Sakittt…" balthier meringis memegangi kepala nya yang benjol

"Bodo! Nggak peduli!" sahut fumi sambil berlalu..

"Fiuhh.. bagus deh!" aku menarik nafas lega

"Hey hey kalian berdua! Ngapain aja disini! Niat nggak sih nyari penelo!" seorang anak muda berdiri gagah *apaaan hah?* dengan memasang muka cembetut kayaknya aku kenal dia deh

'Vaan! Tolong" balthier ngesot ngesot nggak jelas

"kalian ini yah! Selalu bikin ribut!" sahut vaan sambil mendengus *jelek ih!*

Tiba tiba vaan melirik ke arahku.. sepertinya dia penasaran dengan kupingku ini..

"Ahh! Kuping kucing!" seraya vaan teriak teriak

"mungkin ini pertama kali nya kamu melihat nekomimi iya kan vaan?" tiba tiba seorang yg sudah sangat sangat kukenal muncul, dia ternyata aslinya sangat cantik lho!

ayo tebak siapa? Hah? Ashe? Bukan! Ayo tebak siapa? Hah! Luna maya! Ngawur ahh! Ayo tebak lagi.. Hah! Siapa? Mpok Nori? Kamu serius nggak sih baca cerita ini? Ya udah nih… saya lanjutkan saja ya…

Dia berdiri dengan tegap nya.. dengan kuping kelincinya yang bergoyang pelan diterpa angin.. dia jadi sangat.. cantik…

*Beneran lho! Author ngomong cantik nggak ada paksaan dari siapapun!*

"Eh! Fran…" balthier yang tadinya ngesot ngesot langsung berdiri siap sedia kayak mau ngibarin bendera di acara 17 agustusan

*beuhh dasar! Buayong!*

"Lebih baik kita segera bergegas menuju Lhusu.. sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada penelo"

Kulihat di dahinya ada bekas sayatan panjang.. rambutnya gondrong.. tapi gagah.. sepertinya itu..

"Basch! Lebih baik ayo kita bergegas!" vaan udah mao nylonong aja tuh anak

"emm.. maaf.. bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian?" seorang anak yang cakep kawaii imut uchul luchu super kawaii cute abis ganteng wangi buah melon, jadi pengen makan itu anak *Hoi hoi! Itu orang bukan buah!* dateng dengan lucunya ingin ikut dengan kami..

oi oi oi! Kayaknya saya ingat anak itu deh

*lagi lagi sok SKSD*

"Aku ada sedikit urusan di lhusu mines"

*lagi lagi ini anak! Lucu abis! Jadi pengen minta no hp sama email nya hahay*

"Ohoho boleh boleh! Tapi seelumnya perkenalkan namamu dulu ya onii-chan" fumi langsung menghampiri anak itu,,, emm.. naksir kale ya?

"namaku la.. er.. maksudku Lamont" anak itu.. kayaknya namanya bukan lamont deh

Kemudian dia melihat rompi yang kupakai.. ada lambing kerajaan nya.. sepertinya lamont ini anak keturunan bangsawan..

"Kamu dari kerajaan Catayst ya?" anak itu dengan air muka serius menghampiriku..

"Bukan.." kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku sendiri

"Berarti aku salah.. maaf ya.." lamont kemudian langsung pergi menuju Lhusu mines

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" vaan heran heran sendiri

"Anak itu.. pasti ari kerajaan catalys!t Tidak salah lagi" ucap lamont dalam hati sembari melihatku dengan tatapan sinis *sumpah jadi ancur! Noo!*

"_Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_aku terheran heran dalam hati sembari memasuki lhusu mines bersama yang lainya

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

Saya niatnya mau dibuat video pendek lho!

maaf ya kalo selama ini saya nggak nge update


End file.
